Eagles' Peak/Quick guide
Details Hunter (may be boosted) |items = *Yellow dye *Swamp tar *50 coins |kills = Kebbit (level 13) (optional) |recommended ='Recommended:' *Varrock and Ardougne teleports *Dramen staff or Lunar staff for fairy rings (or use a Necklace of passage) *25 Agility for a shortcut *Bring a Rope to complete diary tasks at the end.}} Walkthrough Getting started * Talk to Charlie in Ardougne Zoo. Eagles' Peak * Head to Eagles' Peak west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold or use Fairy ring code (use the boat Northeast of the fairy ring) or Necklace of passage (second option, The outpost). * Go to the Northern side of the mountain's base to a campsite. * Inspect the books for a Bird book. * Click on the book to obtain a Metal feather. * Climb the rocks attached to the mountain next to the campsite. * Use the metal feather on the Rocky outcrop and enter the cave. * In the dungeon, go east to an intersection, then head south to the edge of a canyon. * Try to take one of the giants feathers and Nickolaus will shout at you. * Pick up 10 giant feathers from the piles on the ground throughout the dungeon. The Disguise * Head to the southeast corner of Varrock to the Fancy Clothes Store via Varrock tele, Rat Pits Minigame Tele, etc. with: ** 10 giant feathers ** 50 gp ** Swamp tar ** Yellow dye * Talk to the owner. * Talk to the owner again. The Feathers Bronze Feather * Go back to the Eagles' Peak Dungeon. * Enter the farthest Southwest tunnel in the dungeon. * Try to grab the feather from the pedestal. * Operate the four winches in the corners of the room. * Grab the Bronze feather. Silver Feather * Exit the tunnel and enter the next tunnel to the North. * Inspect the pedestal and complete the trail by inspecting the first rock to the east, then the rocks to the north east. * Inspect the opening in the wall north-east of the cave and threaten the kebbit. * Grab the Silver feather. Golden Feather * Exit the tunnel back to the main dungeon and run down the farthest Northeast path. * Go through the tunnel entrance. The Puzzle Note: If the puzzle gets messed up, there is a reset lever outside of the chamber. * Take at least 6 handfuls of bird seed from the pile near the entrance of the cave. *# First pull the lever, which is just north-west of the start. *# Walk to the south-eastern part of the dungeon. Then, place some bird seed in most south-eastern bird feeder. (marked 2) *# Place some bird seed in the bird feeder next to the one you just filled. (marked 3) *# Pull the eastern lever. *# Walk back to the handle you pulled the first time, just north-west of the start, and pull it again. *# Walk to the southern part of the dungeon, and put bird seed in the feeder south of the lever you just pulled and east of the lever in the southern part. *# Pull the lever in the southern part of the dungeon. *# Go back to the lever you started at, which is just north-west of the start, and put bird feed in the feeder. *# Pull the lever in the north-western part of the dungeon. *# Go to the southern part of the dungeon, and put bird feed in the bird feeder closest to the lever there. *# Place some feed in the bird feeder in the corner of the rails to the east of the bird feeder from step 10. *# Retrieve the golden feather from the pedestal. The Eagle Door * Exit the golden feather tunnel and head to the door south of Nickolaus. * Equip the Eagle cape and Fake beak you made for yourself earlier. * Use each feather on the door's eagle carving and enter it. * While wearing the disguise, walk past the Giant eagle and talk to Nickolaus. Finishing Up * Exit the eagle's dungeon and go back to the campsite north of the mountain. * Talk to Nickolaus. * Once the cutscene is over, you will have a ferret in your inventory. (DO NOT RELEASE IT!) * Go back to the Ardougne Zoo and talk to Charlie. * Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *2,500 Hunter experience *Ability to use box traps *Access to the Eagle transport system *Captured ferrets can be used to flush rabbits from their holes, allowing them to be caught in rabbit snares *Box Trap Required for completing *Medium Desert Diary *Medium Western Provinces Diary *Medium Fremennik Diary